


Immoral Fixation

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's eyes are constantly on Itachi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immoral Fixation

Was he allowed to stare at least? Everyone else did with no ramification so why was it any different for him? Sasuke bit his lip as his eyes traced over the clan symbol on Itachi’s grey shirt as Itachi faced away from him, he had no idea who started the idea that even their casual clothing needed their clan symbol but when he had his usual possessive thoughts it was nice to see Itachi in his, in their clan colours.

It made the feeling that Itachi belonged to him stronger. As if it could get any stronger. He sighed as Itachi shifted, an attempt to get comfortable as he stood as the conversation with Shisui and Shishui’s father carried on.

Of course what would make it better would be the clan symbol on Itachi’s pants. His lips quirked up at the thought. Granted he got possessive of Itachi but that was only because he was allowed and encouraged to be.

Itachi was the one that flaunted Sasuke’s marks of possession or went around life so casually as if nothing was wrong, it just got Sasuke going the way Itachi would behave as if nothing was amiss. Even when asked about the marks or the reasons for his discomfort Itachi would behave as if there was nothing wrong and lay down the entire blame on his lover.

Of course it was not exactly wrong, except that the word needed to lose the L and put a b and an r there. Because it was all because of his little brother.

The two of them inspired madness in each other, it was frankly dangerous how wrapped up in each other they were. Sasuke lost his head over Itachi on a normal basis, when Itachi took it onto himself to encourage him, goad him on with pleas or even orders how could he keep his cool?

Itachi was the all-consuming flame, Sasuke’s eyes drifted up from Itachi’s legs, legs that he had experienced wrapped around his waist on several memorial occasions. His eyes drifted further up and lingered on the soft hanging ponytail Itachi favoured, it continued upward until he met the dark eyes that were so similar to his own.

Itachi’s smile was soft but wicked and Sasuke felt his heart speed up at the anticipation he read in Itachi’s eyes, granted he rarely took his eyes off Itachi but Itachi was the same way, they were highly aware of each other and the fixation went both ways. “Time to go Nii-san?” He asked as he acknowledged the discussion with Shisui and his father was over. Itachi’s nod made his own shoulders relax and he stepped forward to follow Itachi, their fingers brushed an intentional move but they did nothing more, that would be later.

 


End file.
